shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inamori
Inamori (稲盛, Inamori-Kun) is a former member of the Priests, but defected during the Mother hakuri’s attack on Jousai down. Inamori is now a young member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Soyokaze’s division. Inamori is famed in his own Fan Mastery as well, thus he is a member of the fan users division. Inamori also is famed in Rokushiki techniques and his own training by the Priests. Inamori has earned a bounty for himself of 110,000,000 for such crimes as defecting the Priests, taking their secrets with him. The coup with other members against Santo and the Tao Brothers, ultimately leading to their deaths and stealing their items. Inamori also has murder many different Marine officers and one commodore, with this Inamori sets out to become of the new leaders of the world. Appearance Inamori is a tale and lean muscled young man, no more than 18 years old. He is very recognizable by his dark green hair, which he keeps up in a bun on the right side of his head and a ponytail on the left side of his head. He wears a series of ordinate head pieces as well, a hair clip with a tassel coming from the end of it. He also wears a set of beads going across his forehead that he wears, along with matching beads he wears on his neck. With a yellow tassel on the center bead, also wearing bracelets that match these beads. In terms of clothing Inamori’s outfit has not changed, he wore a kariginu that had black and white going vertical on the cloth. His sleeves were white and he wore a pair of well fitting black pants and shoes. Personality Inamori is a very serious and confident young man, not an adventurous young one. He is an ambitious man, who wishes to make a name for him and become a man with great influence among pirates. Inamori being a former Priest, he is able to keep his calm and confidences in any situation even in a fight. However in battle, Inamori’s confidences become arrogance's and he can get very cocky at others. Boasting at how weak they are and worthless, so Inamori’s true personality comes out in battle. However, Inamori does have a fear that keeps him from doing much more that he can already. He is jealous of the Devil fruit users, he wishes for himself to have a Devil Fruit. However he looked and looked and never found one to call his own. He grew jealous of Santo and the Tao Brothers who each have fruits, thus why he helped Demetrius. Because he thought that they have might have a Devil Fruit locked up for him to use, however no such thing existed. So Inamori’s lifelong dream is to a devil Fruit that he could call his own, hoping that he would get a Logia or a Zoan type. Other than this dream, he does want to become famous thus why he joined up with Demetrius. Relationships The Hakuri Crew Inamori is secretly jealous of many members of the crew, since they have devil fruit powers and he only has simple things. He however studies them, the affects of devil fruits and such. So he puts on an act, which gained him respect from the other members. But he works very well with them and can fight alongside any member against an opponent. Soyokaze’s Division Within Soyokaze's division Inmaori holds a very prominent role throughout all of the members who were former members of the priests. Inamori is respected because of his views and is not scared to tell other members what to do. Even Soyokaze herself is impressed by the boy's skill and talents with stragety and combat skills. Demetrius D. Xavier Like with Soyokaze, Demetrius is impressed by Inamori's kills and he ambitions. Demetrius uses these priests members to help him in his plans, since inamori himself knows many things about the Government that no normal people do. Inamori is a fountain of information of the World Government. Abilities and Powers Speed Inamori has the average speed of a man his age and skills with said speed, due to his training in the Priests. He can put his speed to good use, such as in swift and quick attacks. Punches and kicks, handling himself very well. Strength Inamori has the better strength of a man his age and skills with said strength, due to his training in the Priests. He can put his strength to good use, such as in swift and quick attacks. Punches and kicks, handling himself very well. Fan Mastery Inamori like many other members of the Soyokaze's unit specialize in Fan use. He is skilled with it so well, that he can rival Soyokaze in fan and even some wind manipulation. Inamori is one of the most elite members who can use a fan among the hakuri pirates. Devil Fruit The Shiki Shiki no Mi, is a paramecia type Devil Fruit in which the user can summon and manipulate the Shikigami spirites and only Shikigamis. Strengths and Weakness The mains strength of this fruit is somewhat similiar to the Horo Horo no Mi, however this many diffences. The first being is that the user can only see these shikigamis and others cannot, the next is that the user is somewhat limited on what they could do with the Shikigamis. They are mostly more of poltergeist type attacks, which is very useful in sneak attacks and super attacks. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Inamori can use haki very well, increasing his senses and durability. He can himself both against a haki or devil fruit user, with his skills. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User